An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is a diagnosis apparatus which displays an image of intravital information. Compared to other image diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus and an X-ray computed tomography apparatus, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is inexpensive and is free from exposure, and is utilized as a useful apparatus for observation in real time in a non-invasive manner. The range of applications of the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is wide, and the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is applied to diagnosis of a circulatory organ such as the heart, the abdominal region such as the liver and kidney, peripheral blood vessels, obstetrics and gynecology, and breast cancer.
In the meantime, in the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, an ultrasonic image, which is obtained by transmitting/receiving ultrasonic to/from a subject by using an ultrasonic probe, is displayed on a monitor. The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus includes a function of storing (saving) the image data, which is displayed on the screen of the monitor, in a database as still images or a moving picture.
In some cases, calibration information (information relating to a living body, and setting information of the system) is set as additional information for the image data stored in the database, for an occasion of measuring an intravital conversion distance or a blood flow velocity by using this image data. In the case where the image data, for which the calibration information is set, is displayed, each of locations on the ultrasonic image can be measured.
On the other hand, for example, in order to rearrange cases on a personal computer, it is possible to remove the calibration information from the image data stored in the database, and to output only the image data in a format which enables read-out on the personal computer (e.g. bitmap format, JPEG format, AVI format, MPEG format).
Furthermore, if the calibration information is set, the amount of data increases. Thus, in some cases, the image data is stored in the database in a state in which the calibration information is not set.
In the meantime, when image data, for which the calibration information is set, is displayed as described above, a predetermined measurement process cannot be executed on the ultrasonic image.
For example, if an operator tries to perform measurement by himself/herself in the state in which such image data is displayed, the operator will count, for instance, scale marks (e.g. pixel intervals) or the like on the screen by himself/herself, collates them with corresponding indices of length and perform calibration, and will then estimate an actual size, etc. In this case, a great deal of time and labor is required, and it is possible that the result is not accurate.
In addition, in the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, since a plurality of images can be displayed at the same time on one screen, it is very time-consuming to perform the above-described work for each image displayed on the screen, and more time and labor will be needed.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus and a medical image processing apparatus, which can automatically generate calibration information from image data.